


The Engagement

by WithywindlesDaughter



Series: Ocean's Blvd [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Ori to the Rescue, Relationship Status: Engaged, wedding planner Ori, when you wake up with a ring on your finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter/pseuds/WithywindlesDaughter
Summary: The morning after, when Kili and Fili wake up engaged and now they have a wedding to plan! Our poor boos are clueless!





	The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick move from my writing page on Tumblr. I'm writing the wedding so I should have this up before I post, so...

 

 

 

 

 

**Ocean Blvd.**

 

**"The Engagement"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Two Years Later…_ **

****

****

Another wedding, another reception with dancing, this time both Fili and Kili were groomsmen in rented black tuxes and rose boutonnieres.  They spent much of the reception dancing with the guests, dancing with friends and both made a point of finding dance partners from the widow’s table.  Later they found their way to the hotel’s club with Gimli, Legolas, Ori and some of their closer friends.  Fili tipped the band to play some slow songs so he and Kili could dance together.  He would never be the dancer that Kili or Legolas were, but his partner didn’t seem to mind. 

“This reminds me of our first wedding dance,” Kili said as they slowly waltzed past Gimli, Legolas and Ori.

“It does.”

“Remember how you asked me to be your thing?”

Fili smiled.  “And Gimli told us to kiss already?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you Kili.  I can’t imagine going through this life without you.”

Kili leaned his forehead down to touch his other’s.  “Luv too.”

“So,” Fili kicked himself for hesitating.  “Do you think you could see your way through to staying with me?  You know, forever?”

Kili stopped and looked him in the eye.  Over his shoulder Ori, Gimli and Legolas were watching them intently.  “It sounds like you’re proposing.”

Fili stopped breathing.

“Are you…”  Kili looked at him.

Fili took a step back, folded one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket.  Carefully opening the lid he revealed a simple band of gold.  “I am – if you’ll have me.”

Suddenly the room got very quiet and Kili realized everyone was looking at them expectantly.  Looking over at their friends he saw they were holding their phones up while Ori whispered,  _“Say yes!”_

 _“Oh my God!  Yes!”_ Tears started to flow as he held his left hand out for Fili to slide the ring on.  The room erupted into applause and Kili hid his face on Fili’s shoulder. 

“I think we’re going to be heading home early,” Fili told Ori.  “We have some things to talk about.”

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

It was 9:am and Kili was lying in bed, staring the the ceiling. Engaged. He was engaged. Oh God… He rolled the gold ring on his left hand absent-mindedly. How was he going to do this?

The door opened and Fili entered with a cup of coffee and a danish. “Good morning.”

Kili smiled and pushed himself up on the pillows. “Good morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Dreading today.” Kili pushed the hair back and away from his face. “It’s going to be horrible.”

“What? Why?” Fili was struggling not to laugh.

“Have you called your mom?”

Fili pursed his lips. “I was waiting to do that.”

“Let me pee first.” Kili slipped from the bed and wobbled into the bathroom. Fili watched him walk, his beautiful lover now sporting a fine set of bruises on his hips and a hickey on his throat that would take a turtleneck to cover. He felt rather proud of himself.

Kili returned and sat next to him, picking up his phone. “I give this ten minutes at the outside.”

“That long? You know they’re all Facebook friends.”

Kili logged into his Facebook app and opened his profile, changed his relationship status from In A Relationship to Engaged to Fili Durinson and hit the Done button.

They both sat, Kili sipping coffee in silence and nibbling at his danish while Fili stared at his watch. At exactly seven minutes and thirty-two seconds Fili’s phone started vibrating in his pocket, making them both jump.

He swiped his thumb over the screen. “Hi Mom! Good morning. Yes, I saw it. No, I haven’t called anyone yet. You were the first person on my list to call. We were… we were waiting until we got done with coffee. I know it’s 9:30. We had a wedding yesterday so we got in late.” Kili pinched him playfully. “We don’t have a date yet, but we do have a ring. It’s a simple gold band. No, he hasn’t posted any pictures of it yet.” Fili pointed at Kili’s phone and gestured. “I’ll have him send you one right away.”

Kili’s phone went off. “Hi Mom!” Fili could hear the excited shouting on the other end. “Yeah, we’re getting married! I have a ring and everything. No, we haven’t made any plans yet. It just happened last night. Yeah, we celebrated. Does ‘Wynn know? She can be my Old Maid of Honor. What? I am not! But Mommmm… okay. I haven’t taken pics of it yet. Well, none that I can post. What?! Okay, pics, I promise! I love you too. K… k…. I will. Promise! K, bye.”

Fili fell back on the bed. “We need to shower and take a good pic of us with the ring.”

“We can post one of the ones we snapped last night.”

“I am NOT sending those to my mother!”

 

 

They had left the reception early the night before to retire to the condo for the night because they had a lot to discuss. The “discussion” lasted until they got the front door closed. Ori came home the next morning to find a pile of clothing in the garage and the living room in disarray.

Fili emerged looking smug and rather pleased with himself. “Morning?”

Ori laughed. “I take it you two got a lot done last night.”

Fili grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. “Personal best.”

“I packed up your suits for the dry cleaners.” Ori scooped some peppermint chocolate into his mug.

“Thank you!” Fili eye’d his phone as it continued to vibrate.

“You posted it didn’t you?”

“Yeah, my phone hasn’t quit since.”

Kili emerged from the bedroom carrying his coffee mug and empty plate, looking rather distressed. “Ori, we need you!”

“Of course you do!” Ori dug a biscotti out of the jar.

“We need you to be our wedding planner!” Kili looked a little panicked. “Please? Please?!”

Ori looked more than a little happy with that. “Of course I will. Have you made any plans at all?”

“None! Nothing!” Kili grabbed the coffee pot and started loading in fresh grounds.

Ori pulled a yellow legal pad out of the stack of odd papers next to the kitchen phone. “Good. Let’s start with the non-negotiables.”

“I have to have my sister as Maid of Honor or they will kill me,” Kili fussed.

“And my mother wants us to be married in a church,” Fili added.

“I can see if the Wayfarer’s is available.” Ori started making notes. “We should call Balin Fundin. Who do you want in the wedding party?”

“You, Gimli, Legolas.”

“My sister.”

“My brothers. That makes six.”

“Oh! Merry & Pippin could be ring bearers! They’re really cute!”

“What about Bilbo?”

“Overseeing the catering? The wine, at the very least!”

“The chapel only holds one-hundred people, tightly squished, so we should just do immediate friends and family for the service and then open-up the guest list for the after-party.”

“After party?” laughed Fili.

“Of course!” Ori tapped his pencil on the pad of paper. “Once all the old people pass out we’ll move it to Razzle.”

“What about music?”

“The chapel supplies music for the service,” Ori answered. “We can get Gimli to do the rest…”

“How do you know all this?”

“Do you know how long I have been planning this wedding?”

And so the day was spent making and taking phone calls, mad texting, and creating a Facebook page for the event. A tentative date was set and a day was picked to go put deposits to the chapel and a call put into Bombur’s to ask about their banquet room. The boys agreed to take the Pre-Marriage Workshop at Balin Fundin’s urging. Bilbo agreed to put together a suitable menu and to oversee the catering and the wine and Gimli insisted that he provide music for the reception. They were going to have to have white tuxes fitted, choose flowers, place settings, pick a bakery, have a cake tasting, find a photographer that Fili approved of…

Finally Fili leaned forward and put his head on the countertop. “Is it too late for Vegas? We could get married by Elvis.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Ori told him.

Kili looked at his phone. “Eowyn thinks I should wear my mom’s wedding dress.”

“That would go over fabulously,” Fili commented from his place on the countertop. “Or you could just show up in white lingerie. Either way my mother would have a stroke.”

“Bachelor parties?” Ori asked, tapping his pencil on the pad.

“Spa day,” Kili answered. “I want to be wrapped, rubbed and pampered.”

“Golf weekend,” answered Fili.

“No strip clubs? Weekend in Vegas?” asked Ori.

“Can you see me taking my brothers to a gay strip club?” asked Fili.

“Drag queen burlesque?” offered Kili.

“I don’t want to come home with a black eye when Boromir finally figures it out.”

_\- to be continued -_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Ori has been planning this wedding since... mmm... the day the boys met? Yes. 
> 
>  
> 
> btw - my writing blog is http://withywindleswriting.tumblr.com/


End file.
